1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a subminiature optical system, and more particularly, to a subminiature optical system used in a subminiature image sensor module adopting a high resolution image pickup element such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) and having a high performance and a small number of lens combinations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a camera module for use in a communication terminal, a digital still camera (DSC), a camcorder and a personal computer (PC) camera (image pickup device annexed to a PC) is being studied in association with an image pickup system. The most important element of the image pickup system for an image is a lens system for forming an image.
Since the image pickup system requires a high performance in viewpoints of a resolution and an image quality, a lens construction becomes complicated. If the lens construction becomes complicated structurally and optically, the optical system is increased in its size, which is against current trends of a small size and a slim profile.